


Guard

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice ask robin why the frankenmob wanted her to stay in the tavern.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Guard

Robin seemed determined to hurt the troll. He hadn't bloody done anything. Ok, well maybe he'd damaged some property. But he was scared and confused, she knew those feelings. The world being so foreign to jer for so long that she got a bit turned around amongst its vastness. All the people that as hard as she tried she just couldn't relate to. He didn't mean it. He was alone. She knew what that was like. She'd spemt seven years alone, often confused by things that had neber come up before. Sometimes scared by things she knew she couldn't get away from. 

And now she was confused why Robin was told she had to stay in the tavern. There certainly wasn't blood magic on the tavern. She worried for a moment. But pushed it away so she could defend her friend. 

"He's not a monstsr, why's evsryone keep saying that?" 

Robin tried to her to be quiet but Alice had never in her life done that. Papa liked her questions and their conversations and hatter was a bloody hat, he couldn't exavtly tell her to stop talking. 

They got arrested and got out and the troll was saved. She made a wish that she had a good feeling about. 

It was a week kr two later and she and Robin were talking. She had some questioms about the frankenmob as robin had called it, that was such a funny word Aloce had never heard before. 

"Why'd that guy tell you to stay in the tavern?" 

"Because I'm a girl." 

Alice's furrow of confusion was pretty noticable. 

"Some.pwople think women can't do thr same thing a man can." 

Robin explained it and Alice was still confused. "Why not?" 

"I don't really know." 

They talked for a while and then both went their seorate ways. Alice was still feelijg kreety gold ablit that wish.


End file.
